Roommates- Tobias and Tris
by Wrenlovesreading
Summary: Desperate for a roommate, Tris leaves an ad on ebay, hoping to find someone. Tobias was just kicked out of his house by his ex-girlfriend, and is in need of a place to stay. What happens when they meet? Will they become roommates, or more? What if Tris finds out about Tobias' biggest secret? *Minor violence* (COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1

Tris POV

"20 year old female looking for a roommate. I live in Chicago, I have an apartment but I need someone to help with rent, so make sure you can help with that. Preferably a female, but a male would be fine. Has to be neat, I don't need a messy roommate, willing to help with chores such as doing the dishes and laundry. Please don't be younger than 20 or older than 25. My email address is , email me if interested and we can meet up at a Starbucks or something."

"What do you think Christina? Think i'll be able to find a roommate with this?" That was my eBay ad for a roommate, my friend Christina already is living with her boyfriend so she can't room with me so i'm trying to find someone else.

"I think it's fine. Better put it up soon, you don't want to be evicted." She's right, money is really tight right now. With that, the ad is put up, so all I can do now is wait and see who I get. Hopefully not a creep.

Tobias POV

"Get out! We're through!" My now ex-girlfriend shouts, pushing me out of my apartment.

"Nita, please don't do this. Where am I gonna go?" With that, she shuts the door leaving me with a suitcase, my laptop and my wallet. I have no choice but to leave

and find a new place to stay. Zeke is with Shauna, I can't stay with him...Uriah is with Marlene, I can't stay with him….Lost in thought, I walk into someone sending us

both to the floor.

"Sorry. I wasn't looking, are you ok?" I say, looking up at a pair of blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Yeah, i'm fine. Thanks, are you ok?" She's looking at my laptop which is on the ground as well, hopefully not shattered.

"I'm fine, thanks. Have a nice day." We exchange nods before going our separate ways. She was pretty, i'm not gonna lie, but I have bigger things to think about. I walk into a Starbucks getting my usual black coffee before sitting down, scowering the internet for possible places to stay. Craigslist is a bust since most people there are looking for people to hook up with, so next I search eBay. As usual, it's mostly people trying to get a date, but one catches my eye. A girl in her 20's looking for a roommate in Chicago who's tidy and will help out with chores, who also has money to help with rent. I'm pretty much all those things: i'm 21, I live in Chicago, i've grown up doing chores and I have enough money to be comfortable. Though I am a boy, she says that's acceptable so I email her, hoping she responds soon or else i'm going to be sleeping on the streets tonight.

 **I hope you liked this chapter! It is currently a collab with a fellow writer named Odyssey so make sure you go check out their stories as well. I'm not** **sure where** **she is right now, she hasn't written back in a few days, but we did work on this story together because I was running out of ideas. As you** **can see, the** **name is still in progress so please leave some suggestions in the reviews, I was going to do The Roommates, but I know a story called** **that, so maybe** **choose something else. The title we like will get a shout out in the next chapter! AH I am just really excited about this story, tell us if** **you are as well!** **Ok, bye!**

 **Odyssey and Wrenlovesreading**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ideas/first draft

Tris POV

Just when I start to lose hope in no one responding to my ad, someone does. I read it as I eat my dinner, and find out he's a boy which I guess is all right. He seems

legit, so I email back asking him to come over for an interview. Lets just hope he has enough money to pay for this months rent, because if not, we're going to have to

look for a new apartment.

Tobias POV

Great, I was just forced to leave Starbucks because I was in there for too long, and I wasn't ordering anything because I was full of coffee, so now i'm outside on the

sidewalk alone. _Ding._ I hear a magical sound coming from my laptop, meaning she responded back. She says to meet her at her apartment for an interview, which i'm

fine with as long as it means I can get off the streets and in a nice warm place. I notice her address is really close to where I am now, so it's not too bad of a walk. Only

about five minutes later do I show up, and as I knock on her door after being let in the lobby, do I realize i'm nervous. I am going to be living with this girl: _Living._ I'm

about to back out when she opens the door, and I realize I bumped into her on the street earlier. She speaks first, because i'm still shocked and nervous.

"Hey, didn't we bump into each other earlier? My name is Tobias." I say extending my hand for her to shake.

"My name is Tris." She says, inviting me in. I laugh politely, standing in the doorway awkwardly. I find it hard to meet her eyes because the color blue is shocking. She's

pretty, and it's more noticeable up close. I sit down as she asks me a few questions. I start to relax as time goes on, and I realize that this might not be so bad after all.

Maybe being her roommate won't be that scary?

She mentions the rent and how much it is, so I I take it as a "you're my new roommate, pay up" so I nod my head, gesturing to my wallet, wondering if I should pay

now.

"You can pay downstairs, i'll start paying next month. So, congratulations...new roommate." I smile awkwardly, and head to the front door to pay our rent. Turns out it's

$500 a month which isn't that bad. I only have to pay $250 a month, if she has enough to cover her end. I'm comfortable paying both our ways, but I don't want to

make her uncomfortable. I know what you're thinking. " _Why is he rooming with a random person if he has enough money to get a hotel room or something?"_ Simple: I

don't want to be alone. Hotel rooms are expensive and lonely. Rooming with someone is fun and cheap. So, that may be a lame answer, but it is the truth.

Tris POV

While he's gone, I text Christina telling her about him.

Me: Hey! I got a roommate, his name is Tobias. He's seems nice, I think it might work out. Plus, he can pay rent so that's good.

Christina: That's good! Is he good looking? Actually, I have a boyfriend. Never mind.

Tris: Well too bad for you because he is pretty cute. It doesn't look like he has to much stuff, he only brought one suitcase.

Christina: That's a plus, your place is small as it is.

Tris: I got to go, he's coming back.

"I payed, we should be good for a month." He says as he walks back in. We stand in awkward silence for a second before I remember I have to show him his room and stuff.

"Oh! I'll show you around." He nods and follows me. I gesture to his small room.

"This is your room, it's not that big, sorry. Bathroom is in there, the shower is kind of hard to use. All you have to do is make sure this button is on, and turn the knob

to the left for cold water and right for hot water. The blue means hot, it's kind of messed up." He nods, looking confused. I laugh, "You'll get used to it." I walk out to

the kitchen.

"Food is in the fridge, I buy groceries once a week, but I guess we can take turns. You can buy one week, i'll buy the second week. The list is always on the fridge. The

television," I say, walking towards the living room, "works but we only get about 20 channels. Something's wrong with it. Any questions?" I turn to him, waiting.

"I think I can fix the tv, I just need some time." I'm surprised, but I don't stop him. I would love some extra channels, and I certainly am not going to pay some

stranger to do it, so I take him up on his offer.

"Sounds good. Want to go get some lunch? There's a pizza shop close by. My treat." If he doesn't want to come, i'll go myself. I'm just being polite.

"Sure, I could eat." He grabs his coat, and after locking the door behind us we start walking.

"We have to walk, I don't have a car." He nods knowingly. The silence between us is kind of uncomfortable, but after trying to initiate conversation he doesn't really try

to keep it going so I give up, wishing it was closer.

Tobias POV

"Can I have a glass of water and...do you want to share a pizza?" I look over at Tris, who nods and points at the margarita pizza.

"One margarita pizza and a water. What do you wanna drink?" She orders a water as well, our waiter leaving us alone.

"So, why were you looking for a roommate?" She asks, looking at her nails. I knew she was going to ask this question sooner or later.

"I just broke up with my girlfriend, she kicked me out of my apartment. Thing is, it was my apartment first. I invited her to live with me, and she kicks me out." I scowl

at my napkin, not wanting to see the pity in her eyes.

"That sucks, I've only had a few boyfriends but never that serious. And hey, if she kicked you out of your own apartment, lucky you because she sounds awful. It's her

loss." Our waiter brings our drinks over so we cheers, we cheers to our new friendship and to my new friend.

 **Hey, I hope you liked that chapter. I tried to make it long, though it's kind of short. Again, please help me with the title, I still don't**

 **have any ideas. Go check out stories, she has a lot of them and they're all really good. Make sure to leave a review on**

 **this story, I promise it'll get better hopefully. Thanks and bye!**

 **ALSO Thanks to** **runedbooknerd for the suggestion of the title of the story, sorry we didn't pick it. Thanks though! If runedbooknerd has any stories, make sure you go check them out! Thanks again!**

 **\- Odyssey and Wrenlovesreading**


	3. Chapter 3

Tris POV

We get home about an hour later at around 10:30 pm, and i'm exhausted.

"I can't wait to go to bed, it's only about another five minutes." Tobias is a little drunk, so at least we don't have to make awkward small talk; I'm sure in the future we'll

be good friends, but right now I still have trouble looking at him. A few minutes later we make it home, where Tobias falls asleep right on the couch. I make sure to

leave an aspirin on the table next to a glass of water, because he is definitely going to be hungover in the morning. The next morning, I wake up to screaming. I shoot

up in bed, hearing the shower going. I rush in without thinking, and I see it all.

Tobias POV

 _Oh my god, my head...thank god for the aspirin._ I wake up with a bad headache, but thankfully the shades are closed. Tris probably left them out for me. I head to the

shower to hopefully wash the hangover off. I step in and turn the knob towards the red side, and get shocked with cold water. I shriek, turning it to the blue side, and

get scorched with boiling hot water! I probably have third degree burns. As I scream, trying to turn the blasted thing off, I hear Tris come in.

"Are you al-..." She rushes in and shrieks as she see's my naked body, covering her eyes, bumping into the sink as she tries to run out. I finally get the shower off and

cover myself with a towel, trying to get the fact that Tris just saw me naked out of my head. How embarrassing! I can only imagine how she feels. I remember my

burning hot skin, the pain suddenly coming back to me.

"Ahh," I hiss, falling to the floor. I don't see any visible blisters, so I should be ok for now. I hesitantly head back into the shower, slowly turning it to red, the cold water

slowly making my burns hurt less. After a few seconds, I dry off and head back into my room for some clothes. _I'm gonna have to apologize to Tris, I feel kind of bad. She saw me naked!_

After getting dressed, I hesitantly make my way to the kitchen where I see she's making breakfast.

"Hey..so, i'm sorry you saw that." I scratch my neck awkwardly as she turns around.

"Don't worry about it. Are you alright by the way? Did you get burned?" I nod my head before continuing.

"I did, but it was only for a second then the cold water helped cool the burns down." She nods before offering me a plate of eggs and sausage which I take realizing i'm

hungry. We eat and talk about non important stuff like life before a roommate and how good the food is and what are hobbies are (She apparently likes fishing and

hiking, who knew?) I tell her my hobbies which include animal volunteering at shelters and going to concerts when I can.

"What's your favorite band?" She asks, taking another bite of eggs.

"Coldplay. Yours?" She shrugs.

"I don't really like music. I've never heard of coldplay before." I drop my fork, a look of mock shockness on my face as she laughs.

"You don't know Coldplay? Ok, we are changing this right now." I get up, grabbing her by the arm and putting her on the couch, grabbing my laptop.

"I told you, I don't like music to much." I pull up "Fix You," not listening to her nonsense. As she listens to Chris Martin's voice, I see something in her face change; the

wonders of Chris Martin. When she song ends, she clicks to replay it, and I know my work here is done. By the end of the day she's heard all my favorite coldplay songs,

which makes me happy because I feel like i've done a good deed.

"Told you, he's a music god." We end up buying his albums on ITunes, listening to every one of his songs everyday. One day we're sitting on the couch, kind of ignoring

each other, when she turns to me.

"Ok, I feel like I need to repay you. So...I have something special planned." I look at her questioningly which makes her laugh.

"Where are we going?" I know she won't tell me, but it doesn't hurt to ask. She shakes her head just like I expected.

"You'll just have to wait until Thursday. Make sure to take off work on that day." I raise my eyebrows at her, but all she says is to trust her. The next day, I ask my boss

if I can take Thursday off, and she says yes, so I guess it's all happening. Fingers crossed we're going to a coldplay concert!

 **A/N**

 **Hope you liked that chapter! Sorry I left you on a cliffhanger, but it's not too bad right? Make sure to tune in for the next chapter which will be coming**

 **soon. Thanks to Odyssey for helping with this chapter! Make sure to check her stories out. Make sure you review this story telling us where you think**

 **Tris is** **taking Tobias, and what you think can be fixed. Thank you and goodbye!**

 **Odyssey and Wrenlovesreading**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tris POV

I am so excited for this trip! I know Tobias will love it, and it's the perfect way to thank him for introducing me to Coldplay. We've been roommates now for about three

months, and we've grown closer as friends which is good. I'm finally able to help with rent, but that doesn't mean I have a lot of money. With what little money I have, I

get a few things for the trip which I hope he'll like because everything ended up costing more than I expected. So, fingers crossed he likes it!

Tobias POV

Honestly, i'm still expecting a coldplay concert, but as we drive further into the wild my hopes die down to a fine powder. I pretend to act excited, but the truth is i'm

not a big nature person. Sure, I like animals and stuff but i'm just not as fit as I used to be.

"Are we going on a hike?" I ask smiling, hoping to lighten the mood. She bought a lot of stuff, like expensive coolers with things inside I can't look at and lots of food; at

least something good came out of it.

"Maybe, maybe not." She smiles back, but keeps her eyes on the road. When we get out of the car, I realize we're going fishing. Great. I plaster a fake smile on my

face, pretending to like the idea of going in a small dingy for hours in the hot sun catching nothing.

"We're going fishing. Cool. I've never been." I try to make my voice sound excited, but it comes out sarcastic, so I go with it, giving her a friendly punch before going to

check out the boat. She put some basic rods and lures in already with some live bait as well. The worms squirming around in the heat, seeking shelter from the sun.

Picking up the worms and putting them under a tree to cool down, I walk over to Tris so we can get this day over with. We put on some stupid looking hats as she tells

me why she likes fishing which I honestly want to know. So as we row the boat across the water, she tells me.

"As a child, my dad would take me to a cottage in Wisconsin. There, I would fish and catch turtles and crayfish and bugs. I loved that place, but my dad hasn't been in a

while. Oh, this should be good. You can stop rowing." We're in the middle of the lake **(I don't know if there are lakes in Chicago, don't yell** **at** **me if there aren't.)**

and Tris has to help me put my lure on since I don't know how to fish. I cast out and reel in about a hundred times before I get a nibble. Tris catches a few fish, but

nothing is really happening.

"Do you have the sunscreen?" I turn to Tris just as I feel a huge bite. I gasp, not expecting something so big to bite ever. I start to reel in, thinking Tris is going to help

me, but all she's doing is smiling at me, encouraging me to keep pulling and reeling. I stand up because I feel like it'll help me with a final tug, when I hear a shriek,

then I fall in face first. I panic, because i'm afraid of deep water and I feel like something is going to eat me. I push to the surface, freaking out, trying to get onto

anything that isn't water, when I see Tris a few feet away in the boat paddling towards me. I grab the pole when I remember it still has something on it. I'm about to

drop it when Tris grabs it, then me, reeling it in herself. I nearly tip the boat over trying to get back in, trying not to cry at the memory of me in the water. A few

seconds later, Tris shows me my fish with a quick, "Congrats," before we roll back to shore.

Tris POV

As soon as he stands up, I know everything is going to end up in the water. I don't even have time to react as him and all the things I bought end up in the murky lake,

so I grab this fishing pole then him, reeling the fish in before throwing it back, to angry to care that my dad's favorite fishing gear is now gone forever. I hope he knows

i'm mad, though he probably won't get it. He barely knows me, much less my past. I'm rowing back when he finally says something.

"Hey, what's up? Are you mad?" Am I mad? Of course i'm mad! All my equipment is at the bottom of a river, all for a stupid two pound fish!

"Kinda. Everything is in the water, it's all gone. Even…" I can't finish the sentence, so I just gesture to the shore, which we're about to hit.

"I'm sorry. I would go get it, but...i'm afraid of deep water. I'd freak out." I give him a questioning look as he blushes and turns away.

"My dad's fishing pole is gone, that's why i'm mad. He died a few years ago, and that's all I had left of him." I shrug, turning towards the car when I hear a loud splash.

Curious, I turn around. I gasp at the sight of Tobias swimming towards where our boat tipped.

"Tobias, what are you doing!?" He looks terrified, splashing around doing an awkward freestyle stroke. He doesn't answer, he's too busy gasping, trying to get out as

fast as he can. Finally, he dives under for a few minutes before coming back up, gasping for air with most of my stuff in hand! Finally, I jump in to help him before

dragging him to shore where we both lay gasping for air.

Tobias POV

I contemplate it for a few minutes, really not wanting to do it, but I do. I jump in the water, pushing my fear away. The water is semi-clear so I can kind of see where

everything is. I hear Tris yelling, but i'm to scared and tired to answer. Without a second thought, I plunge underwater, panicking at the thought of something eating

me. I reach around blindly before I touch something hard and thin. Then I find something fat and hard, then something else before resurfacing. I see Tris coming

towards me, and I feel so grateful. I think i'm about to drown! I'm so scared. She drags me to shore, hurting me in the process, digging her nails into my arm. Finally,

we reach shore and I finally have a panic attack. I start crying, not caring that Tris can see me. That was the most terrifying thing i've ever had to deal with. After I pull

myself together, we get into the truck and drive home.

"Thanks for getting my things, I really appreciate it." She's resting her head against the car door, and I sneak a look at her. Her hair is a golden brown in the sun, her

face glowing because of the sunset. She's never looked so beautiful. What am I saying? I can't think about her like that. We're roommates and just friends. I make

myself look away and back to the road. _I wish I could take a picture of her, with her golden hair and beautiful blue eyes catching the light just right.._

"Stop!" I accidentally say that out-loud, scaring Tris, who was almost asleep.

"Sorry, I was yelling at myself in my head." I makeup something about my fear of deep water, which she buys and falls back asleep. When we arrive back home, I take

a shower without burning myself then I fall asleep, as does Tris. Of course we eat dinner before falling asleep, but I don't really remember it. All I remember is how

pretty Tris looked with her hair down, and me mentally kicking myself at the thought of falling for Tris.

 **Aw, wasn't that chapter cute at the end? I love writing this chapter. I'm currently fighting with my collaboration partner about something, can't tell**

 **you what but trust me, the story is going to get very interesting in the future. For now, I need to address something. I got a review saying that my**

 **lines were incomplete and it looked weird, but I don't know how to fix it because I don't see it. I tried to fix it as best I could but I honestly don't see**

 **anything wrong. So, if you see it and you don't like it don't read this story because it's frustrating me trying to fix something that I can't see. Anyway,**

 **make sure to review and favorite and follow this story. Stay tuned for chapter 5!**

 **-Odyssey and Wrenlovesreading**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tobias POV

 _Tobias is talking on the phone_

Unknown: Hello Four. Long time no see, what's up?

Tobias: Why are you calling? I thought I told you i'm out. Leave me the hell alone.

Unknown: Now Four, you shouldn't get snappy. You know I can break you whenever I want, right?

Four: What do you want.

Unknown: I want you to come back of course, what else?

Four: You know I can't. I left a year ago, I have a life now. I have friends and family.

Unknown: Unless you want everyone you love to die, you will meet me by the tracks at midnight tonight. See you there.

 _Line goes dead._

I don't sleep that night. All day all I can think about is that phone call. I avoid Tris as best as I can, but it's hard since we live together, so I decide to go get some coffee for a few hours.

"Hey, i'm gonna go get some coffee and do some work. See you later." I leave without hearing her response. What she doesn't know is that my old job was dangerous.

Now, I work for a tech company, but that wasn't always the story. It's actually a long story, so grab a snack. I'm gonna need a lot of coffee, cause this story is messed

up. It's also my life. Where do I begin? Lets start when I born. I had a mother and a father. My mother was great, she always took care of me and helped me when I

needed help. My father on the other hand, was a monster. He would always hit my mom and when I was about 10 he started hitting me because I would try to help her

and fight off him, which of course made him angrier. He would slap me and call me worthless and a mistake, and after a few years of being called that, I started to think

it was true. Ok, away from the sappy stuff. After I finally got out of there with my mom, I was maybe 17 and had dropped out of high school. My mom was a disaster

and was admitted into a mental hospital and had kind of forgotten about me so I was basically homeless. I probably would have died had it not been for The Divergents.

After they saw me fight off a mugger they took me in and basically made me family. They were a gang, in case you didn't get that. We did normal gang stuff, like

robbing and selling illegal things. Over time, I became good friends with the leader, Eric. I never killed anyone, and no one ever forced me to. Peter would do that, along

with Drew and Molly who was the only girl. After a few years of being in the group, Eric had became my best friend. One night, we were breaking into a house when the

alarm went off. Drew panicked, running right into the fire of a scared father. That night, I was forced to kill a father of three children in order to save everyone else. It

left me heartbroken, but it had to be done. Eric pulled me aside, and we talked like we always did.

" _Hey, Four, I need to talk to you."_

" _What's up?"_

" _Don't freak out, but we're actually brothers. Our mom put me up for adoption before you were born because Marcus didn't like me."_ That night changed my life,

because I found out I had a brother. I knew that was dangerous though, i'm not supposed to have any close relations. So we kept it on the down low, acting like friends

which we still were. I thought Eric was still my friend, because he was. Except this one night, things went bad. See, one night we were walking when someone pulled a

gun on me. I fought back, expecting Eric to help, when something hard hit the back of my head. Just before I blacked out I saw Eric smiling over my body. I don't

remember anything after that, except that I woke up some time later in a hospital room. I never saw Eric again. From then on, I never returned and focused on having

a normal life. Until that call, which i'm pretty sure was from Eric.

 _Ah! Gosh dangit, I spilled coffee on myself. Oo it's hot!_

Tris POV

Tobias acts weird all day, ever since he got a phone call from someone. I tried to eavesdrop but he turned on the water in the bathroom so I couldn't hear what he was

saying. So when he leaves the house without a word, I decide to follow him. All I see is him drinking coffee, so I guess I don't get to have a mission impossible moment.

I leave before he see's me and questions what i'm doing. _Maybe I could look through his phone? Maybe something is in there. Or maybe you could let him live his life_

 _and stop being so nosey?_ I end up going through his phone and find a call from a blocked number which is definitely weird.

"Hey, i'm home. I have to go out tonight though, so we'll have to cancel our plans tonight." My whole body jerks at the sound of his voice. He can't catch me with his

room! His phone falls on my toe, which hurts really bad. I bite my screams back before limping out if his room, putting his phone on the nightstand.

"It's fine, it wasn't that important anyway." I look down at my toe which is turning purple, tears in my eyes as he looks at me confused.

"Are you ok? Are you that sad about cancelling bingo night?" I force out a laugh, waving a hand at him as I walk over to my room.

"I'm fine, I just stubbed my toe on the chair." He says he's going to make some dinner before I close my door, looking at my toe finally. It's not broken but it hurts like

hell. _Should I follow him tonight? Should I go to the doctor?_ As usual I go with the stupid answer and follow him that night. Dinner is good, we talk about normal stuff

but I know we're both not thinking about normal stuff. He's probably thinking about wherever he's going tonight.

"So, you going on a date tonight?" I feel a flare of jealousy, which goes away when he says no. _Why am I jealous?_

"Just a work thing." He leaves it at that before saying he'll be back in a few hours, clearing the table and leaving without another word. I pace back and forth, knowing I

don't have time to waste. If I want to follow him I have to go now! So, I do. I leave. I leave because i'm curious, and I leave because i'm jealous and I want to see if he

is going on a date. I leave because….I like Tobias. There I said it, but I won't say it again.

 **To Be Continue**

 **Hope you liked that chapter! I like leaving cliffhangers, so I hope you liked that one. What do you think is going to happen to Tris when she follows**

 **Tobias? Make sure to review this chapter and favorite and follow to find out. As always, thank you to my collab partner Odyssey for giving me ideas**

 **and helping put the stories together. Thank you and goodbye**

 **Dr Odyssey and Wrenlovesreading**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 draft

Tris POV

I follow him, and no i'm not being creepy. I'm his roommate, I want to make sure he doesn't get hurt though he is stronger than me in every way.

"Where are you going Tobias?" I say to myself in a non creepy way. He's walking not driving because as I mentioned before, we're both pretty broke. I almost miss it but I see him take a sharp turn into an alleyway. I hide behind a dumpster and crane my neck, trying desperately to see what he's doing. I see maybe two or three other people, but it's hard to tell. Someone tries to high five him I think, but he just stands with his arms crossed.

"What do you want?" He sounds angry, almost tired. What is he doing here?

"I thought I told you. We want you back in the gang. Remember our saying, " _Divergents forever?"_

"Yeah man, just come back. We're sorry about that night." _What night? Who are these people? Should I intervene?_ I decide to stay where I am, since these people seem mean and are talking about gangs. _Wait...no no no! Tobias can't be part of a gang! He seemed so nice! I have to get out of here.._ I try to move but I hit the dumpster with my elbow, causing it to make a super loud noise. I cringe, about to run when I feel an hand on my elbow. _Oh crap.._ I follow it to its face, and I see a girl, maybe 19, looking down at me. She pulls me up when I see Tobias shocked face. He mouths to me what I think is, "Pretend you don't know me."

"Who are you?" She sneers at me, dragging me over to the scary looking guys and Tobias who now looks like them.

"Please don't hurt me, i'm was just wondering what you were doing. I'm sorry." I manage to stutter out. One of the bigger guys walks up to me and smiles a creepy smile.

"I like her, we could have some fun with you." I don't cry, I need to stay strong. I can't show weakness.

"Stop. Leave her alone, she's nothing. We were in the middle of something, let her go and we can continue our conversation." I sneak a look at Tobias as he talks, and i'm surprised by how hard his eyes are. He's not looking at me, he's staring at the guy who won't stop looking at me.

"Molly, get rid of her. Peter, stop being so creepy." As i'm being dragged away, I watch as Tobias looks at me once, his eyes telling me it'll be ok. I know i'm lucky, this could have gone so much worse.

"So, where should we leave you?" I look up at her, but she's talking to herself. She eventually leaves me at a bus stop alleyway after telling me she'd kill me if she saw me again. Then, she takes my phone and wallet before walking off. So, i'm lost and broke. Could this day get any worse?

Tobias POV

After Tris gets dragged away by Molly, Eric looks at me with raised eyebrows and smirk.

"No, I don't know her. Can I leave now?" They let me leave apparently done with me since I won't agree to join them again. I hope Tris is ok, Molly probably robbed her so she probably doesn't have a way to get home. I go home to get some supplies hoping to find Tris before it gets too dark, but she's already home when I arrive.

"You're here, are you ok?" She scowls at me, and I know I have a lot of explaining to do.

"Do you have to kill me now that I know you're in a gang or something?" Ok, a lot of explaining to do if she thinks i'm going to kill her.

"Were you following me?" She turns red, so that's a yes.

"That's not the point, the point is you need to tell me what's going on." And that's how we spend the next hour, me telling her my life's story and her pretending to feel bad for me. Or maybe really feeling bad for me, I can't tell. I've never had anyone care about me before. When the story is over, she looks shocked understandably. I just told her I was in a gang and I killed somebody, and that my father beat me as a child.

"Tobias..i'm so sorry." She has tears in her eyes which turns to hate as she remembers what happened earlier.

"So they wanted you back in the gang?" She looks over at me worried. I nod my head trying not to freak her out.

"Don't worry, they won't come for you and hold you hostage until I join the gang again. They don't even know I know you hopefully. I'm trained, I can fight them off if I need to. They want me back for a reason. Wanna go get some food? Or I could make a pizza." We agree of some digiorno's pizza and a movie. We end up watching a rom-com of all things, which I've never seen before. I think it was called The Proposal, but I was to busy trying not to fall asleep. I reach for the last piece of pizza as Tris does, our hands touching momentarily.

"Hey, you already had three pieces. It's mine." She says, sneakily pulling the pizza towards her. I regrab it, attempting to snatch it back towards me.

"No, it's mine. I made the pizza, house rules are whoever made the food gets the last piece." At the last second she snatches it and licks it, giving it back to me before leaning on my chest, kissing my cheek then continues to watch the movie as if nothing happened. I make a big gesture of biting the pizza slice which makes her laugh. I'm trying to keep my breathing regular because she is leaning on me and just kissed my cheek. I guess all friends do that, right? I can't ruin this friendship, so I just finish my slice of pizza and put my arm around her shoulders to be more comfortable.

Tris POV

Oh my god, I can't believe I kissed his cheek. I can't believe i'm laying on his chest? What is wrong with me? Is he creeped out? I'm really trying hard to focus on the movie but my eyes keep wandering to Tobias' face, who seems bored. I guess I fall asleep, because I feel someone carry me to my room before laying me on my bed and covering me up. When he leaves, my mind starts to wander. He is such a mystery, a mystery that i'm trying to un solve. I already know more than most people know, but that doesn't mean that I know everything. I have a feeling this is just the beginning.

The next morning, I wake to the sound of the doorbell ringing. After a few seconds, I realize Tobias won't get it so I get up and open the door to a girl, maybe my age.

"Who are you? Where's Tobias?" She asks, peering into the apartment.

"I can ask you the same thing. Who are _you?_ "

"I'm Nita. Who are you?"

 **To Be Continued**

 **That wasn't that bad of a cliffhanger, was it? Does anyone else feel like the gang scene could have been better? I'm still working on it. In case you forgot Nita is Tobias' ex-girlfriend, so that'll be interesting. Make sure to leave a review and follow and favorite this story. I'm trying to make this story good, so edits will be made to past chapters if need be so make sure to check them out every once in a while to see if any changes have been made. Bye!**

 **\- Odyssey and Wrenlovesreading**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I invite her in then go to wake Tobias who's still fast asleep.

"Tobias, wake up. Your ex girlfriend is here." He just rolls over and says to kick her out.

"I can't, get up now." He grudgingly gets up, not happy to be woken up this early.

"Nita, what do you want? It's 6 in the morning." I go to make coffee in the kitchen, sneakily eavesdropping.

"First of all, who's the girl." She asks, pointing at me.

"She's my new roommate. Remember you kicked me out of my own apartment after we broke up?" I remember him telling me that the first night we became

roommates. I pour the coffee leaving it black for Tobias and pouring in a bit of cream and sugar for me. He gratefully accepts it.

"I was overreacting, but I have good news. I want to get back together, so we can move back in together! So your little friend can live alone again and we can be

together!" I nearly spill my coffee onto his lap, but he catches it just in time. He looks hesitant, and I'm scared for his answer.

"I don't know Nita, I love you but the way you ended things…" His voice trails off as she sighs impatiently.

"I was just scared of my feelings for you, i'm sorry. Please take me back?"

"Ok, but I want to continue living here with Tris, ok?" I cringe as she squeals and goes to kiss him, which turns into a make-out session, which ends up in his bedroom

thank god. I decide to go out for some fresh air. I can't believe he would get back together with her, after everything that happened last night. How could he do this?

 _Because she's prettier than you and he knows her better than you._ I really liked him, I thought he liked me to. I guess not. I almost start crying, but I hold the tears

back. I should be happy for him, he obviously likes her. Right? I sit in my booth of my favorite diner, "Walker Brothers," deciding I need to drown my sorrow in

pancakes. Halfway through my huge apple pancake with tissues all over my table from my tears, I notice someone looking at me. With no shame left in me, I wave him

over since he's alone. He sits across from me and introduces himself.

"Hi, i'm Fernando. My friends call me Nando, if you want to call me that." I don't respond. He seems to happy to be with me, so I offer him a fork. I could easily eat this

whole thing my myself but I decide it's better to shut him up with food than talk to him. I look back down as he starts to eat little by little. After it's gone, I pay the bill

and we walk around outside a little.

"My roommate just got back together with his girlfriend, so I decided to go fill my heart with pancakes." I shrug, shivering a little from the cold.

"My girlfriend just dumped me for my sister, so that's great." I nod solemnly, not sure how to respond to that. I hope he doesn't think he made her a lesbian, she was

probably already a lesbian when they started dating, and just wanted to get close to his sister...that sounds bad.

"We were so close, I thought he liked me. You know? I really liked him…" Now he nods, probably trying to look for an escape from this conversation and from me.

"I can't really relate since i've only ever had one girlfriend, but I know how much it sucks to be rejected. Trust me, it happens to me all the time. If you really like him,

and you think he likes you to, he'll come to his senses eventually." I feel a little better, I decide I like Nando. Maybe we could be good friends.

"Thanks. His girlfriend seems terrible, she kicked him out of his own apartment, so I don't think it'll last long. But the fact that he said yes to her makes me sad. Why

would he want to be with her again?" I'm kind of talking to myself but I see Nando shaking his head. After a few hours of walking and talking, I head back to the

apartment to hopefully find that Nita has left my apartment.

Tobias POV

After being woken up by Tris with the news that Nita was here, I wasn't exactly thrilled. Seeing her in my kitchen with Tris next to her really made me glad she ended

things, because Tris is so much better than her in every way.

"Who is she?" She points to Tris as if she were a maid or a bag of trash. I make a point of talking about how she kicked me out of my apartment and that she was my

new roommate. Then she says this: "I was overreacting, but I have good news. I want to get back together, so we can move back in together! So your little friend can

live alone again and we can be together!" Thanks to my reflexes I don't end up with a lap full of coffee, but instead end up with an ear full of crap. She doesn't want to

get back together with me, she wants to get back together with her ex boyfriend Will who broke up with her a year or so back. She just wants to make him jealous by

using me as the bait. Then something clicks in my mind: If I start dating Nita, my old gang might leave me alone seeing that I don't know Tris. I would stop hanging out

with her for a while just until they stopped following me and being suspicious then I could dump Nita and Tris and I could go back to being...whatever we are.

So, I go along with it and make out with Nita, feeling really bad for Tris having to watch this. Nita leads us to my bedroom, but all we do is kiss before I kick her out. I

really don't like her, but I need this plan to work so make plans for later that day to go to a restaurant for a surprise, which is really just me giving her a crappy cheap

present. Later, after she leaves, I realize Tris isn't home. Where is she? I hope she's ok, should I tell her my plan? Maybe I will. _Ring ring._ I pick my phone up, hoping

it's Tris telling me she's ok.

"Hello?"

"Hello Four." My heart drops, realizing what's happening. My old life is coming back to bite me in the butt, my plan isn't working. Oh no.

 **A/N**

 **To be continued! So, sorry for not updating in a few days or something. Writers block, your reviews are making me think harder since they're not all so nice. I randomly thought of this idea, and i'm excited to write about it in my next chapter. As always, leave a review and follow and favorite this story. Thanks as always to my collab partner Odyssey for helping me. This chapter is a little short, but writer's block can do that to you. Anyway, thanks and bye!**

 **-Odyssey and Wrenlovesreading**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tobias POV

"Nita, I need to go but i'll be back later. You should be fine since they don't know you, but be careful anyway." After a quick kiss on the cheek, I head out with Nita behind me. After that phone call with Eric, I found out that Tris had been kidnapped and he was holding her until I rejoined the gang or they were going to kill her.

"Tobias, answer me. What is going on?" I know I can't answer her, but I kind of need her. She might be Tris' only chance.

"Nita, I can't talk right now. My roommate, Tris, is in danger. You need to go back to your apartment and stay their until I call you, ok?" With my scary voice on, she shakes her head, still angry looking, and heads the opposite direction of me. I'm acting calm on the outside, but on the inside i'm a mess. I can only imagine what they're doing to her, what torture they're putting her through, making her say she knows me. Don't worry Tris, i'm coming to save you.

Tris POV

All I see is blackness.

The only thing I can focus on right now is whether Nando is ok. I was walking next to him, about to go home when I saw some guys hit on the back of the head with a bat or something. As he passed out and I screamed, a bag was thrown over my head and I felt a stab of pain in my chest, then it all went black.

"Wake up stiff, it's time for pain." I sneer at him through the thing covering my face, showing him he doesn't scare me. I squint as he pulls the bag off of my head, my eyes adjusting to the light. They must be stupid because they're showing me their faces, then I realize I might not even get out of here alive, so what does it matter if I know what they look like?

"What do you want?" I should probably not be so rude to them since they have the upperhand but I don't care. I just want to go home and eat some food and watch a movie with Tobias. _Tobias! He can save me, right?!_

"Shut up." I feel a shot of pain go through my face as one of the bigger guys punches me in the face.

"Peter, calm down. We need to keep her in good shape if we want this to work." I think his name is Eric, I guess he's the leader. Anyway, he walks over to me smiling an evil smile.

"Sorry about that, are you ok?" I want to spit in his face.

"What do you want?" I wish I could cross my arms but they're tied to the chair i'm sitting in, along with my legs. He just looks amused at my annoyed stature, not even confused about why i'm not scared. Their is kind of a story behind it but it's a long one and I don't have time to get into it.

"We want Four to come back to the gang, i'm sure he told you all about that after you followed him to our meeting place the first time." I try to act like I have no idea what he's talking about, which is easy but again that has a story and I don't feel like getting into it.

"Who?" Eric starts to lose his patients, so I guess I have to start being careful unless I want Peter to come back.

"You know who. The guy you're with, the guy you followed, the guy that used to be part of our gang." I feel like I shouldn't be hearing this, I feel like they're telling me this because they're going to kill me. Again, I deny knowing Four. Again, I get slapped.

"We know you know him. We called him and told him if he didn't rejoin we were going to kill you, and he denied knowing you as well."

"I wonder why?"

"Hey, don't get smart with me. You don't know the story. I'm sure he told you some sob story of how he had to kill someone, and how he was never the same again. Well that isn't the whole story, alright? He also probably told you I turned my back on him. Well I didn't." Again I deny knowing what he was talking about, wiping the curiosity off my face that was growing in my mind. _Did Tobias lie to me? Is there something he isn't telling me?_

"Can you please listen to me? I'm sorry about your friend Four who won't join your gang, but I don't know who Four is. I don't know what you're talking about. I'm sure your friend Four is coming and when he does he'll tell you he doesn't know who I am and you guys can sort that out after letting me go. I'm involved criminally with the law, I can't go to them. I can't tell them what I saw or _i'll_ go to jail. So please, let me go." Honestly, I don't know what to expect. What if he lets me go? What if he punches me again? What if I die?

Tobias POV

What am I going to do? I know where they are, Eric told me. _No, Eric told you where to meet him._ Right. So I grab my emergency gun from the safe and head out, making sure to keep a look out.

"Four, glad you showed up." As I turn a corner I hear a similar voice that makes a shiver run down my spine.

"Eric...how lovely to see you. What do you want this time?" I can't ask about Tris, then he'll know I know her.

"You know what I want, and I know what you want. You want your darling girlfriend back and I want you in so we can make some money."

"My girlfriend is at home making dinner, what are you talking about? On the phone you mentioned a name I think. Who did you kidnap this time?" He starts to look worried, maybe i'm starting to get through to him.

"The girl was saying the same thing, she was with a guy when we took her. Who knows where he is though." _A guy? Who guy?_ I can't let any emotion show.

"Listen, i'm sorry that I don't want to be back in it but please let the girl go. She's innocent, she's probably got a kid or something, just let her go, ok?" With that I turn and leave, praying he doesn't kill her. I hope I see her for dinner tonight.

 **A/N**

 **Yeah, I know. It's been a few days since i've updated. I've had some bad writers block and school sucks when you're in high school. I've gotten a few**

 **more reviews, so thanks for those since they were nice ones. In case you didn't see it, I left a little secret about Tris in her part that may or may not be**

 **revealed soon. I'm not sure what it is yet, but it'll be good I promise. This chapter was all me since my collab partner is MIA, probably busy with**

 **school as** **well. Anyway, please review and follow and favorite this story for new chapters every so often and make sure to check out my profile for**

 **some good story recommendations from some of my favorite writers. Have a good night, bye!**

 **-Odyssey and Wrenlovesreading**


	9. Chapter 9 Teaser!

Chapter 8.5 (Teaser chapter)

Tris POV

Eric comes back in the room, turning on the light and removing my hood. They haven't really touched me which is good. I don't want them to get to hurt when they

arrive to pick me up.

"Well Stiff, I guess your little boyfriend really doesn't know who you are. Should we let her go Peter?" _Knock Knock Knock..._ They're here…

"You expecting company?" Drew calls, looking nervous, as he should be. They have no idea what kind of hell is about to break loose.

"No, i'm not." Eric grabs a gun, slowly stalking towards the door. I watch smirking as Peter, Drew and Molly are snatched from their spots, as quiet as mice, by them.

Eric pulls open the door, oblivious that he's about to either die or be seriously injured.

"No one's at the door...Peter? Drew?" I look up innocently at Eric as he stares at me in a confused state. He raises his gun, walking over to me.

"What did you do? Where is my team?" I shake my head, shrugging my shoulders as I am actually oblivious to where they are. Suddenly, Eric is knocked out by a

shadow figure. As it steps out into the light, I recognize who it is.

"Hello Mom."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Hello Mom." I stare at my mom, grateful she came to save me.

"Hello sweetie, do you want me to kill this one?" I look down at Eric's body, slowly trying to crawl away.

"No, it's fine. Did you kill the others?" She shakes her head and I let out a sigh of release. They may have hurt me but i'm not a monster like them.

"Your father and Caleb are staying at a hotel, they decided to stay. I was relaxing when I got your distress call on my phone and I came right away. Are you ok?" She

walks over to me to untie me, checking for any visible wounds or injuries.

"I'm fine. Let's just get out of here, my roommate must be worried sick." I guess this is a good a time as ever to explain what's going on: My parents and brother are

spies.

"Roommate, eh? Girl or boy." I tell her about Tobias, acting like a normal daughter as if I didn't know my parents killed people for a living.

"Is he cute?"

"He has a girlfriend mom. Oh my god I forgot about Fernando!"

"Who's Fernando?" Just then we hear a groan, probably not Eric because he seems pretty unconscious. Could it be Fernando?

"He's a guy I just met before I was kidnapped. They knocked him out, that might be him." My mom kicks open a closet door where we find a half unconscious and

bleeding Nando. I bend down to check his wounds. Thankfully he still has a pulse and seems ok besides the obvious head trauma.

"Get him up, we need to get out of here. The police might be coming, and we don't want to be explaining why there are three almost dead people here." She's right, if

police do come there's no doubt in my mind that she'd kill them if they tried to hurt us so she helps me get Fernando up, then we leave as discreetly as possible before

dropping him off at a hospital then leaving.

"Do you want to come see your father and brother?" We're driving around, figuring out what to do next. I really want to go see Tobias to make sure he isn't to worried.

"Can you just drop me off at my apartment? I don't want Tobias to be to worried." She just nods, finally letting me go home.

"I'll be by later, ok? I know where you're staying, I just want to go to see Tobias real quick." I give her a quick kiss on the cheek before getting on the car, finally getting

to see Tobias. When I get upstairs, i'm flattered to see Tobias pacing around all nervous like.

"Tris! You're ok!" He rushes over to me, hugging me before gasping at my injuries. I'm suddenly glad my mother didn't come up, I feel like it would be to much for him.

"Yeah, i'm fine. I got some help and successfully got out. I don't think Eric or his gang will be bothering us." He looks puzzled, but I choose to ignore it and bury my

nose deeper into his shirt, trying to hold back tears. His hands start rubbing my back slowly, soothing my pain. Suddenly, the tears slip out and I can't stop the rest

from following.

"Hey, it's ok. You're safe now. Shh, don't worry." I choke out another sob, feeling the safety wrap around me like a blanket. I slowly pull myself together, making my

way to the couch, putting on my favorite romcom. I laugh for the first time in what feels like years as Tobias groans before he sits next to me, cuddling up next to me

like it's normal. I blush as I feel his heart start to race.

Tobias POV

When she walks through the door, i'm momentarily embarrassed because I was pacing around and talking to myself, but when she wraps her arms around me,

everything in me melts. All I think about is the cuts on her face, the bruise near her eye, the blood drying near her mouth. _Eris going to pay for this. Wait, who saved_

 _her? Did Eric just let her go?_ All she says is someone helped her get out and that Eric won't be bothering us anymore. I'm about to ask her about it when she starts

crying. After soothing her, she puts on another romcom that makes me want to die before finally falling asleep on the couch. Like a good friend, I cover her up on the

couch and lay next to her, just to make sure she doesn't wake up screaming and jump out the window. _Crap, I forgot about Nita._ So, I get up and go to the other room,

calling Nita to make sure she isn't freaking out or something.

Tobias: Hey Nita.

Nita: What do you want?

Tobias: Nothing, I thought you were worried about me after what happened this morning.

Nita: Oh, I forgot about that. Are you ok?

Tobias: Yeah, i'm fine, So is Tris. Do you want to go have dinner later?

Nita: No i'm at dinner now with a couple of my girlfriends. Bye

 _Call ends_

Well that was a waste of time. She didn't seem concerned at all, I could have died and I bet she wouldn't care. I still need to be with her though, just in case Eric comes

back. Just a few more weeks, then I can dump her. It becomes a mantra, seemingly the only thing keeping me sane. That and Tris. That night, she had made me my

favorite dish and as they dined they listened to Fix you by Coldplay.

 **(Sudden change of person, decided using "he" for some of it sounded better than I.)**

"Hey, let's dance." That took me by surprise. I haven't danced in what seemed like forever. Have I ever danced? As he was thinking Tris suddenly grabbed his hand,

pulling him onto the empty floor, while he just remained still, not quite comprehending what was happening.

" _And I will try to fix you."_

That lyric really spoke to him. Ever since he was a little kid, he'd always felt he needed to be fixed. His father would always tell him he was worthless, that he didn't

want him. That he deserved it. That's part of the reason why he joined the gang, to try and get away from his father. He didn't realize he was turning into his father

until it was too late. Just then I feel her put my hands on her waist. **(Yes, change of person, going back to using "I")** I flash back to the present, feeling my cheeks

burn as Fix You ends and Yellow begins. Another one of my favorite songs.

" _I came along, I wrote a song for you…_

 _And everything you do. And it was all yellow._

She wasn't even looking at me as we swayed, more like looking at my chest because she was so much shorter than me. She suddenly looks up at me, laughing as I

blush. Her eyelashes are so long, her hair sculpting out her face perfectly. As i'm about to lean in, I hear the door knock. _Saved by the bell?_ _Is it a good thing that_

 _someone knocked on the door?_

"Tobias! Thank god you're safe, I got your call earlier. And Tris!" She runs over to hug her as if she were a long time friend. The sight makes me cringe. Then she walks

over to me, feigning worry, checking me over and acting all sad, I guess trying to show Tris that I was hers. "Thank god you're ok! Did you call the police?" Tris and I

exchange glances, knowing we can't.

"Yeah, they didn't really do anything. It's fine. I'm fine. We're fine. Does anyone want coffee?" Tris is all flustered, the moment we just had ruined. She awkwardly walks

into the kitchen.

"That's ok, Tobias and I are going to go to a movie. See you later Tris!" I guess we're seeing a movie. Well, this way Eric can see us together I guess. Nita blabbers on

about stuff I don't care about, apparently not even really wondering about the kidnapping or anything that happened.

"So I went to see my ex boyfriend today…" Here we go, the ex boyfriend talk.

 **A/N**

 **This may be my longest chapter but I really don't know. So, my collab partner is MIA so this chapter was all me. She probably has school work, as we**

 **all do with exams coming up and stuff. Anyway, sorry for the crappy ending. I'm tired and without my partner it's hard to come up with ideas. She**

 **hasn't written in like a month. Well, I hope you liked this chapter. I've been getting nice reviews, so thanks for those. My wifi is really bad at the**

 **moment, so this might not go up till tomorrow. I thought I was a good writer until I started writing this story. It's just so hard to write for some**

 **reason. I just keep going off topic, suddenly talking about rom coms and stuff. OH and sorry about the tease ;P They'll kiss soon enough, you never**

 **know when though. Nita will be gone soon. Don't worry. Or will she? Maybe Nita will marry Tobias? What happened to Nando? Is he going to date**

 **Tris? Nando...Nita...anyone get it? WELL JUST WAIT AND SEE. BYE.**

 **-Just Wrenlovesreading today...**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tris POV

Tobias leaving with Nita gives me a good excuse to go check on Nando in the hospital. I realize that I need to distance myself from Tobias in every way possible to make

sure we both stay safe. Who knows what Eric could do next? So, I walk to the hospital. When I get there, I see Nando laying on his hospital bed with a bandage on his

head, but other than that he seems fine.

"Hey Nando…" He looks up, not expecting me and his eyes light up as he see's me.

"Tris, are you ok? Where have you been?" He's looking frantic now.

"Hey, i'm fine. Don't work yourself up to bad, you don't want to hurt yourself." I didn't notice it until I got up close to him, but he doesn't look great. He looks paler and scrawnier, very weak looking.

"Have you called the police yet about who hurt us? Wait, what happened to you?" He's frantic now, his BP going up as he shoots questions to me. Finally, a nurse comes

by and tells me to leave while she calms him down. I happily leave to the waiting room, deciding it would be best to go back a few hours later.

"I want to leave _now._ Get _off of me._ " I freeze as a familiar voice cuts through the air like a knife. How can be be better already? My mother almost killed him? _I need to_

 _get out of here…_ My heart starts to race as I see his blonde hair, a little blood mixed into it, his piercings shine in the light, and other than that he looks terrible. His lip

is split and bloody, his eye are both black and swollen, he's limping a little, and despite all of that he still wants to leave and his up on his feet, almost running.

Thankfully the nurses are blocking him, but I know they won't hold him long. I take off towards the bathroom, knowing leaving the hospital will do nothing. I don't have

a car, and who knows where his cronies are. In the bathroom, I make sure to pull my hair out of its ponytail, put on some extra makeup, put on a new hoodie, and

some extra tricks my mom taught me about disguising yourself. I also do a little trick that makes your hair look shorter, and when I look in the mirror I almost don't

recognize myself. I stroll out, looking extra confident even though on the inside i'm scared he'll recognize me. My mother's words pop into my head, telling me to be

brave and suddenly I feel no fear. I walk right past him and step out into the cool Chicago air, waiting for something to happen. Nothing does.

Tobias POV

While I bet Tris is having a good time at home, i'm in hell. Nita has been showing me off to her friends all day, bragging about the fact that I saved somebody and how I

"could have died." All I want to do is go home, but I can't. Now, we're going to the mall where i'm pretty sure her ex boyfriend is.

"Tobias? Tobias!" I snap back to reality, which happens to be in front of a girl's underwear shop.

"I need to go in, wait out here i'll be out in a second." Yeah right, a second. I'll be lucky if she comes out in an hour.

"Sure, i'm gonna go walk around." Finally, some alone time. _Beep Beep._ _My phone must be ringing._ I pull it out as I walk away surprised to see it's Tris texting me.

 _Tris: Hey, it's me. I was at the hospital visiting a friend and I saw Eric. I got past him and I don't think he noticed me but I think I need help. Can you pick me up?_

 _Tobias: I'll try, i'm at the mall. Where are you?_

 _Tris: I'm not sure. Maybe near a gas station. I'm in the store but I got lost and I don't know where the house is._

 _Tobias: Can you explain the gas station or things around it?_

 _Tris: Outside across the street there is a McDonalds and a froyo shop. Next to it there is a Taco bell and a movie theater._

 _Tobias: I think you're about a mile from home, so not to bad. I'll come find you, stay there, ok?_

 _Tris: Thanks_

 _Tris is offline_

I guess I have to go in the underwear shop to go find Nita then. I try to avert my eyes from anything inappropriate, and find myself near the back of the store. I'm

about to call her when I see someone move out of the corner of my eye. I turn to see, and to my confusion it's Nita, making out with another _girl._

"Nita, what are you doing?!"

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N**

 **Just as a disclaimer, i'm not shaming the LGBT community. I just wanted to explore down this path. Anyway, sorry for the wait. I have exams coming**

 **up and I wanted to study for those before I started writing again. Make sure to check out my new story "Serendipity" and make sure to review and**

 **follow and favorite both this story and the other one. Again, Odyssey is still MIA and hasn't responded in about a month so this was ALL me. So,**

 **goodbye.**

 **-Grace**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Tris POV

After waiting for about an hour at the gas station I decide to just leave and try my best to get home. So, over $50 and two bus rides later I finally get home. I texted

Tobias a few times telling him I left and made it home but he never responded. I'm reaching for my keys when I notice the door is slightly open. Panic sets in before I

remember to calm down, to take a deep breath, to not freak out. I slowly open the door and call out, though I know no one is going to answer. The room isn't a mess

like I expected it to be, and I exhale loudly when I realize it's just my mother.

"Mom, you scared me!" She looks up and walks over to me, hugging me quickly.

"Your dad and Caleb are on there way. Sorry I broke in but no one was home. Where's your roommate?"

"Out with his girlfriend. He isn't answering my texts though." I look at my phone again to check if he's answered my texts yet, but he still hasn't. I walk over to my

freezer to gloomily eat some ice cream.

"So, you really like this boy huh?" I haven't been serious about a boy since Al, who was my first boyfriend. We got together in 10th grade up until senior year when he

decided to go to college in New York, leaving me to go to a public college in Chicago. The long distance thing didn't work and we eventually broke up, ending in lots of

ice cream and tears.

"I'm not sure yet mom. I don't want him to get too close to me, in case something bad happens again." I'm referring to my kidnapping. My mom isn't great around the

subject of boys, and probably doesn't want to say the wrong thing, so she doesn't say much of anything.

"Well, you deserve to be happy. Even if something bad happens, you'd at least have those good memories, right?"

"But he has a _girlfriend_ mom. I can't take him away from her. What if he really likes her?" _Knock Knock Knock_. Must be dad and Caleb.

Tobias POV

"Tobias! I can explain!" I don't know how someone could explain what I just saw.

"How? I just caught you making out with a _girl._ How could you lead me on like that?" She's crying now and I feel really bad, she must be so embarrassed.

"Can we talk somewhere else at least?" I nod, not really wanting to cause a scene. She introduced me to the girl, her name apparently is Lynn who just nods awkwardly.

"Lynn, I'll see you later ok?" I try to text Tris that i'll be a little late but my phone is dead. I hope she'll be alright. We eventually get to a coffee shop after a really uncomfortable walk.

"So, I know you must be either really mad or really confused and i'm sorry. I shouldn't have lead you on like that. Though it's not like you really like me or anything,

right?" My face turns red and when I don't answer she just continues.

"I've been in the closet for a long time. I've known since I was 18, but no one in my family has ever really accepted lesbians or gays. I thought if I had a boyfriend they

might accept my more, so I went behind your back. I'm really sorry." She isn't crying anymore, she just looks regretful. I'm honestly shocked. Nita doesn't seem like a

lesbian...ok that sounds bad. Never mind.

"It's ok, this is going to take some time to process but I totally get it. We can still be friends, ok? I won't tell anyone. But, you should tell your parents. Or at least some

friends, ok?" She nods, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Thanks Tobias, I love you still. But as a friend. I'd love for you to get to know Lynn, she's great." So we talk about everything, and she seems a lot better now that

there isn't a barrier of secrets between us. I can't tell her about my gang life, obviously, but I feel like nothing is between us anymore. We can finally be friends, like

normal people.

 **A/N**

 **Hope you liked that chapter. Nita and Tobias have a happy relationship now, and something else is going to happen involving Nita and Tobias and Tris,**

 **and I can't wait for it. If you didn't see the review is back. She/He didn't help with this chapter, but he/she said that they'd be helping in the future.**

 **So, wait a few days and we'll see what happens. Ok, bye!**

 **-Grace**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hey, so I realized I said her dad was dead in an earlier chapter then gave her a dad in this chapter, I kind of forgot I killed him off when she was a kid, or whatever the thing was, but I fixed it. Sorry about that, hope this makes it better.

 **A/N**

 **At this point I don't think anyone is reading this story, so this is only for my personal benefit because it relieves my stress and my antsiness. I like writing and I like this story even though I have NO idea where it's going. Yeah, I didn't write out a plan for it. I'm not a professional, I just a 16 year old who likes to write and is pretty bad at it. Anyway, this story will go on for however many more chapters I feel like, so if anyone is actually reading it please review because I haven't gotten a review in a while soooooo ENJOY NO ONE :)**

Tris POV

 _Knock knock knock._ Must be my stepdad and Caleb. Last time I saw them was before I left for college, which Caleb didn't go to. Instead he became a full spy and earned who knows how much. He's only a year older than me, in case you were wondering. My mom got remarried after my dad died, but I grew to love him like he was my own father. He's a great man who makes my mom really happy. Of course I miss my dad- and he can never be replaced- I'm glad my mom is happy again.

"Dad! Caleb!" I hug both of them, my dad looking a bit weathered with his greying hair and slightly wrinkled face, I think he's around 45 but i'm not sure. Caleb still looks young with his short brown hair and green eyes. He's only 21. My mother is 42 and looks good for her age with long brown hair and few wrinkles around her eyes. You can tell my dad works the hardest, though i'm sure they all work very hard.

"Beatrice! I've missed you so much. How have you been, my dear?" My father still calls me Beatrice even though he knows I prefer Tris.

"Dad, it's Tris now. You know that, but I've been good. I have a new roommate. Caleb, stop being shy! Come give me a hug!" Caleb has always been shy around affection, so he shys away from my hug but eventually gives in.

"Hey Tris. I've missed you too." He's way taller than me, at 6'0 with me at 5'6 at least. I always like to round up.

"So you said you had a roommate?" He steps back and shoves his hands in his pocket, waiting for me to explain. I turn red, not really wanting to tell them about Tobias.

"We-" We all turn as the door opens and Tobias answers. My family lunges, preparing to attack.

"No! It's ok! That's my roommate!" They turn to me questioningly. They slowly step back, finally letting Tobias step into his home. "Family, this is my roommate Tobias, who I was about to tell you about. Tobias, this is my family. Sorry they tried to attack you." I know they'll mentally kill me if I tell him so I don't. I introduce him, he talks to them, I make coffee, we make small talk. We do normal things, as if we're normal. I think we all know we're not.

Tobias POV

The whole walk home I prepare what I want to say Tris. I want to tell her about Nita, and how I want to be her boyfriend, and how it would work out since we already live together. We could go on double dates with Lynn and Nita. I breath a few times before I finally walk in, and am hit with three people charging at me. I prepare to fight before I hear a voice saying to stop. _I guess this could be a cute story to tell our future children._ _Whoa, slow it down Tobias. Don't get ahead of yourself. But I could be like, and that kids is how I met your grandparents and uncle, with a fist in my face. Again...OFF TOPIC._ Anyway, that's how I met Tris' parents who are actually really cool. Caleb is a little skeptical, but I make sure to tell him I have a girlfriend, which calms him down. I'll have to tell Tris about Nita a different time.

"So Tobias, what do you do for a living?"

"Well Sir, I work at a software company where I fix laptops and devices and manage surveillance. It gives a decent pay." I'm not lying, if that's what you were wondering. I do go to work and make a decent living.

"Very good, I just want to make sure Beatrice has a good roommate. He is good to you, isn't he Beatrice?"

"Yes Dad, he's very respectful." I smile at Tris as she sips her coffee.  
"Andrew, I think we should go. It's getting late and we have a busy day tomorrow." Tris' mother says. They both get up, putting their cups in the sink. I get up to open the door for them, making sure to be extra polite.

"Come back anytime Sir, it was nice meeting you ma'am, bye Caleb." We shake hands, then the door is closed. Is now a good time to tell Tris about Nita?

"Hey Tobias, I have to go out real quick. My friend is in the hospital and I just wanted to make sure he was ok."

"Do you want me to come with you, just in case something happens?" She looks conflicted. Is there something she isn't telling me?

"It's fi-..actually sure, I could use the company. It's sort of a long walk." She doesn't tell me the person's name, or how she knows them, and I don't pry. Something about her right now seems delicate, like if I push to hard she'll break and close up forever. She reminds me of glass. Or a cactus. Beautiful, but dangerous and closed off. Someone who doesn't require much, but does need attention. Tris is someone who is quiet and sweet, someone who likes rom coms and pizza and cuddling. Someone who likes Coldplay but doesn't like people, in the sense that she's shy. I could tell because she was always flustered when Nita came over. She never really talks, or needs to be talked to. Tris is...someone who I might love. As we're walking in perfect silence, I take her hand. It's small and warm. After a second, she squeezes it, letting my hand rest comfortably in hers. I see her smiling as we walk and mentally high five myself. The silence of the night mixed with the sweet air is perfect. Combine that with Tris holding my hand and you have a recipe for heaven. We eventually reach the hospital, and when we walk in she lets go of my hand to sit next to a boys bed. He's asleep, looking pale and scrawny. She grabs his hand, and when his eyes flutter open I walk out, knowing I should give her privacy. Is that her friend or boyfriend? I shouldn't be worried, if she's happy that's all that matters. I sit in the waiting room, waiting for her to come find me but she doesn't. I sit for about half an hour when she walks out.

"Hey, sorry. He's a friend I met when you were out with Nita. His name's Fernando, do you want to come meet him?" I'm about to respond when I see Nita.

"Nita, what are you doing here?" She looks over at me looking confused.

"I'm visiting my brother, what are you doing here?" Tris looks over at her turning pale.

"I'm visiting a friend. What's your brothers name? Is he ok?" Tris asks.

"Nando, he hit his head somehow." Tris' eyes suddenly grow wide as if she just suddenly realized something.

"I know your brother, I was visiting him. I think he told me about you. Wait, aren't you dating Tobias? He…" Tris trails off suddenly turning red, but I have a feeling I know what she's about to say. I let Nita tell her, not wanting her to be embarrassed.  
"I'm a lesbian I took my brothers girlfriend I told Tobias today I thought he told you already." She says it all in a rush, and suddenly we're all really embarrassed.

"Why don't you guys go see Fernando? I'll wait out here." They all go, and after a few minutes I trail off.

Tris POV

A lot of good things happen to day, like Tobias holding my hand. But some bad things happened. *Back a little*

"Nando, hey buddy." I grab his hand as he starts to wake up. Tobias leaves, leaving just me and Nando.

"Tris, you're back. I missed you." He's definitely feeling better which his good. He strokes my cheekbone, and I lose myself in his eyes. He looks a little better and has some color back in his cheeks. I'm sitting down next to him, but he pulls me closer. Before I can react, he kisses me. It's a soft, tender kiss. I slowly melt, starting to kiss him back when I remember where I am. I slowly pull back.

"Nando..i'm sorry. I like someone else. You're great and a good kisser but.." He doesn't look embarrassed, just sad.

"Don't be, I just wanted to see if you felt the same way. Obviously not I guess." After a few seconds, it isn't as awkward and we talk for a while. I suddenly remember Tobias, so I leave to go tell him about Nando. As i'm telling him, I see Nita. She tells me she's visiting her brother Nando, and I put it together. He told me about having a girlfriend but she left him for his sister, who was gay. That must be Nita. Then, Tobias tells me he just found out about that a few hours ago. Was he going to tell me? So, Nita and I go talk to Nando before I get Tobias and we head home. Does he not like me? Is that why he didn't tell me, so I would think he was dating someone?

"Hey, I was going to tell you. I had this whole speech prepared, but your family was there…" Thank god, maybe he still does like me. I stop him, looking up at him in the moonlight. He's so handsome. I reach up and kiss him, wrapping my arms around his neck. It's perfect, his lips are warm and inviting as he pulls me against him. Together, we walk hand in hand back to the apartment. We don't talk, because we don't need to. All we need is each other, and that's alright with me. What started out as two roommates, because something bigger. And that in itself, is a beautiful thing.  
THE END.

 **A/N**

 **HA. You thought this was going to be another filler chapter. WELL GUESS WHAT. It's OVER. I hope you liked this story, Again Dr. Odyssey didn't help with this chapter and hasn't contacted me since the review he/she left me. They can tell me what they think later, this story is over for now. I did like writing it a lot. I hope you liked it. If you do want another chapter…..to bad. No one reviewed, so you don't get anything. KIDDING. I'm in a weird mood right now. If you want another chapter like an epilogue tell me and i'll happily make it. I like epilogues. Well, for now, goodbye. Love you all!**

 **-Grace**


End file.
